EL AMOP ENTRE ESPECIES DIFERENTES
by Silvergold2018
Summary: Es de dos especies diferentes donde surge mas que una amistad es el amor que se atraen entre ambos


**EL AMOR DE ESPECIES DIFERENTES**

**CAPÍTULO 1**: EL COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD

En un mundo donde habían diferentes especies donde cada quien correspondía a su especie pero en este caso eran dos no se conocían pero no sabían que pronto se encontrarían y harían florecer un amor inmenso que solo ellos tenían ser felices para llenar ese vacío que tenían ambos.

Quarx era un hibrido entre un águila y un dragón era un adolescente que era callado entre sus amigos no solía mostrarse mucho en público aunque su niñez no era fácil fue mayormente criticado por ser la mitad e creían que era un monstruo pero le dolía mucho que pensaran eso del su madre lo consolaba pero su padre nunca lo quise no vio futuro en el cómo su hijo siempre negó eso.

Miley era ardilla que siempre fue diferente del resto de sus hermanos aunque tenía sus defectos pero era alguien cariñosa era inteligente le gustaba buscar aventuras aunque su hermana mayor le gustaba molestarla a ella,

Eran de mundos muy diferentes cada pueblo tenía su costumbre los dragones solían lanzar fuego o pelear entre ellos mismos para ver quién era más fuerte y tener el trono como rey. En cambio en el pueblo de ella solían ser más tranquilos no peleaban eran quienes se ayudaban entre sí.

Pero hubo un momento que Quarx tuvo que comenzar su vida no ser parte de lo que no quería ser así que soltó vuelo hacia nuevos horizontes sabía que era un viaje riesgoso pero no esperaba que iba a conocer a una chica que lo podría volver loco. Durante su viaje tuvo problemas como el tiempo era muy duro mucha tormenta cosa que no lo dejaba avanzar mucho cosa que le afectaba en sus alas se congelaban luego cosa que lo hacía para descansar, En cuanto en su alimentación como dragón era diferente comía fruta cosa que los dragones cazaban sus alimentos cosa que cazaban como vacas, cebras y más,

Pero había días que no había alimentado sin árboles frutales controlados mucha hambre cosa que había hecho ver espejismo como arboles pero sabía que su mente le estaba jugando una broma por su desesperación de comer algo pero cayó a las cercanías de un pueblo se desmayó y quedo inconsciente alguien que pasaba por donde estaba él lo arrastro hacia su casa aunque era muy pesado tuvo que pedir ayuda,

Cuando despertó estaba acostado en una cama no sabía qué había pasado de pronto escuché unos pasos que vendrían en dirección suya pero cuando veamos una chica que le trae algo que comía. Ella se presentó se llamaba Miley era una ardilla aun joven dijo lo que había encontrado cuando venía de regreso a su casa estaba inconsciente que era peligrosa por su aspecto pero afectado la necesidad de ayudarlo y lo trajo a casa.

Pero Quarx no entendía nada aun de todo lo que estaba explicando la chica pero al menos ella lo salvo de estar muerto como andaba muy hambriento. Aunque ella sabía que estaba con alguien era parte de un dragón no se tenía seguro al estar del lado del pensamiento que era su alimento pero él no tenía motivos de comerla.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas como eran antes de conocerse ella le conto que su vida era muy triste no tenía sentido aunque con las demás ardillas era feliz pero en el fondo se veía vacío pero él quería ser su amiga no tenía la forma de decírselo que lo podría rechazar porque en el pueblo podría verla mal por ser su amigo.

Pero lo intentamos y le pedimos si ella sería su amiga, incluso si él pensaba que ella podría ser de acuerdo. Estaba listo para responder "no", pero cuando miraba no podía creer lo que había perdido. Ella estaba sonriendo y mirándolo con felicidad en sus ojos. Quarx estaba confundido por su reacción, así que respondió: "¿Por qué sonríes? Pensé que te disgustaría pensar que serías mi amiga" Miley no se detuvo a sonreír, y solo respondió con voz tranquila " ser tu amigo. Con la advertencia de que no me comerás cuando tengas mi confianza ". En esa última oración, ella parpadeó hacia él, pero él estaba demasiado sorprendido y conmocionado para decir una palabra.

Era difícil para él creer que decir honestamente era muy desconfiado con ella. Tal vez tenía algún motivo para salvarlo o lo hizo solo para reírse de él después de algún tiempo.

A través de su mente le iban las ideas más oscuras, pero por otro lado ella busca una ardilla lista para que él no supiera qué pensar al respecto. Miley solo lo estaba mirando cuando estaba pensando, pero en un momento comenzó a ver su cara confundida y al ver que todavía no estaba seguro de qué pensar, solo dijo: "Veo que estás sorprendido de haber aceptado ser tu amigo pero te haré "Una pregunta inteligente. Si esperabas que no estaría de acuerdo con tu amigo, ¿por qué me preguntaste al respecto?" Quarx no podría no estar de acuerdo con ella, así que solo sonrió suavemente y dijo "bueno, creo que me ha traído aquí ". Y ambos comenzaron a reírse,

Después de unos días él se recuperó ella trato de cuidarlo muy bien lo que necesitó porque su recuperación no fue fácil porque al comienzo estaba deshidratado no tenía las fuerzas para sostenerse por sí mismo necesitado ayuda pero conforme paso el tiempo más se estaba con ella aunque Él no sabía que los demás de la aldea lo iban aceptar porque era parte depredador.

Los de la aldea miraron que ella siempre iba acompañada por el pero nunca supieron que ella lo tenía pensaban que era alguien que le estaba enseñando para irse sino le estaba mostrando el pueblo pero se mostró que él no se iba conforme pasaron los días se alarmaron y la cita para hablar de ese asunto.

Pero ella fue con los de aldea para hablar de ese asunto porque pensaban que era su destrucción pero ella les dijo ¿Por qué dicen que sería una amenaza para nosotros? Ellos contestaron porque era parte del dragón los podían cazar y matarlos pero ella les explico que él no era un depredador si no comía frutas aunque le gustaban las bellotas ni nada de esas cosas.

Les comento que él no era malo sino le gustaba ayudarla en lo que hizo y podría ser de ayuda como proteger y proteger al pueblo de amenazas de ellos mismos entonces ellos tuvieron problemas de acuerdo en eso que les podría servir y terminaron el asunto con ella.

Cuando iba de regreso a su casa él estaba esperando además en ese lapso de tiempo que se fue ella estuvo pensando de que la cita a ella pero muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza a veces quisiera volver a casa pero él sabía que no estaría bienvenido por su capellán.

Cuando ella entro a la casa fue a saludarla quiso darle un abrazo pero sabía que podía lastimar pero no lo hizo le hizo una pregunta que le quiso hacer ¿De que hablaron contigo? ´´ Ella le dijo que era acerca de su presencia en el pueblo pero les explico que él no era malo y que podría ser de guardián de la aldea en caso de amenazas,

A él le gustó la idea de que podría quedarse en el pueblo y vigilar que no pase nada que pueda perjudicar a su gente además de ser feliz feliz que ella comience a confiar aunque fuera en dragón pero algo le acuesta, aunque no quería decirlo se preocupaba porque no había nadie de su especie pero no quería decirlo a ella porque podría pensar que tenía mal pero ellos platicaron más sobre cómo le fue en el asunto, comentado para la cena y se fueron a dormir para que comenzara a cuidar al pueblo desde mamana.

Él tenía su cama aparte ella también porque eran amigos aun.


End file.
